El destino de king, el pasado de Marduk
by queentekken
Summary: King busca vengarse de lo que le hizo Marduk a su maestro pero, había una razón para que Marduk lo hiciera? Sería correcta la venganza de King? Porque uno nunca sabe si uno es malo sin razón o si hay un trasfondo en toda esa maldad.


El destino de king, el pasado de Marduk

Introducción (KING)

Todavía recuerdo ese día en el que mi búsqueda comenzó, ese día en el que vi ese momento el cual me hizo pensar esto no termina aquí y decidí buscar al culpable de esa situación, la muerte de mi maestro Armor King.

El día siguiente a eso recuerdo que me levante con el único propósito de buscar al asesino de mi maestro pero el tiempo pasaba sin que encontrara nada y fue tan frustrante que llegue a creer que jamás encontraría al asesino.

Pasaron dos años sin resultados hasta que apareció una noticia en la televisión que me dejo boquiabierto:

"El luchador de vale tudo Creig Marduk sale de prisión luego de lo transcurrido con el asesinato de un luchador".

Recuerdo que sostenía un vaso de jugo el que volqué enseguida luego de esa noticia. Mis pensamientos inmediatos fueron: "lo venceré para recuperar el honor de mi maestro" pero no sabía en qué momento y como, hasta que dos días después no tardó en aparecer la solución a mi problema: "El famoso luchador de vale tudo Creig Marduk entra al torneo del rey del puño de hierro tras su liberación por asesinato".

Ya tenía la manera de poder vengar a mi maestro así que sin pensarlo dos veces me anote en el torneo del rey del puño de hierro, por fin iba a poder terminar con esto de una vez.

En el torneo (King)

Ya inscripto en el torneo fui al lugar de reunión de todos los luchadores, era la segunda vez que me inscribía en un torneo del rey del puño de hierro pero esta vez la razón principal era más agobiante que solo darle dinero a los niños desafortunados. Había tanto luchadores que ya había visto en el torneo anterior como gente que parecía ser la primera vez que se anotaba en el torneo. Entre la multitud de gente una voz me grito por atrás:

-Kiiiiingggg

King-Pero qué? Julia!

Resulto ser mi buena amiga Julia.

Julia-Así que decidiste inscribirte en el torneo eh?

King-Que viniste hacer aquí?

Julia-Simplemente necesito cuidar algo que no quiero perder, que me dices tú?

King-Necesito arreglar algo

Julia- Arreglar que cosa?

En ese momento en medio de la conversación pasó esa persona, la razón por quien estaba aquí, Creig Marduk. Era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, fue escalofriante, como si pudiera ver el momento en el que asesinó a mi maestro Armor King. Era una persona con un carácter criminal pero sin embargo por alguna razón no me pareció una persona que lo único que tenía en su interior fuera maldad, no sé porque, pero percibía un motivo por el cual cometiera tales acciones. Mientras caminaba me miró fijamente a los ojos como si lo supiera todo de mí y yo solo sostenía mi mirada en alto. Hubo una gran tención hasta que llegó el presentador de las peleas del torneo, un sujeto muy fino de pelo blanco cuyo nombre era Lee, y decidió anunciar una pelea:

Lee-Hola damas y caballeros bienvenidos al torneo Tekken, parece haber una gran rivalidad entre este sujeto extraño llamado Yoshimitsu y este hombre el cual no parece tener un gran corazón llamado Bryan, por lo tanto, complázcannos con una pelea.

Y así empezó la primera pelea en el torneo. Yo mientras tanto me fui a mi cuarto. Mientras caminaba hacia allí me crucé con nada más ni nada menos que Marduk. No podía resistirme a la idea de hacer algo así que fui y le hablé.

King-Con que estás en el torneo?

Marduk-Y que con eso?

King-Sabes quién soy? Tú asesinaste a mi maestro y me vengaré.

Marduk-A si? Ya quiero ver? Vamos!

En ese momento comenzó una ardua pelea, creí que perdía, pero de alguna forma di un golpe y lo logré.

Los médicos internaron a Marduk, pero no quería que eso quede en una herida nada más. Así que fui de visitante a terminar esto completamente. Cuando finalmente le iba a dar el golpe final vi dinero en su mesa, pero algo más allí, una foto que parecía estar con sus padres. En ese momento lo entendí, el realmente no era pura maldad, tenía una razón.

El duro pasado (Marduk)

Nací en una familia muy pobre en la que apenas teníamos dinero para comer, mis padres trabajaban muy duro, más de lo que debían por lo cual yo me sentía mal por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a esta endeble familia.

Recuerdo que un día en la calle vi a dos amigos peleando de una manera particular y fui a hablarles:

Marduk-Que están haciendo peleándose así?

Y me contestó uno de ellos- es vale tudo, vamos a hacernos famoso y ricos con esto, puede traer mucho dinero si eres bueno.

En ese momento me decidí, iba a pelear para traer dinero a mi familia.

Una noche viene uno de mis amigos que la otra noche estaba luchando y me presenta a alguien diciéndome- el es un luchador que está haciendo dinero de esto, te parece una pelea? Si le ganas el te pagará, como te suena eso?

Tome todo mi valor para luchar, y logré ganar pero mis heridas no fueron poca cosa.

Volví a mi casa de noche para que mis padres no me vieran lastimados y les diría que gané mi dinero en otra cosa. Cuando me levante tuve una charla con mi madre y mi padre, me oculté bajo un buzo con capucha para que no vean mis heridas:

Madre-Donde estuviste a noche hijo? Estaba muy preocupada.

Marduk- Simplemente estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo por el que me pagaron, ten.

Padre-Como conseguiste todo ese dinero?

Madre-Agradecemos enserio tu intención de cooperar con la economía de hogar, pero enserio, no te preocupes, tu encárgate de terminar la escuela si?

Marduk-No me cuesta nada, son solo trabajos de momento.

Padre-Enserio te lo agradecemos hijo.

Así crecí, haciendo peleas de vale tudo para ganar dinero para mis padres, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo me hacía más duro.

Más allá de la vida (Armor King)

Estaba muy emocionado por la pelea que haría ganar el torneo a mi nuevo discípulo, King 2. Era una alegría para mí poder volver a entrenar a alguien y más feliz me hizo cuando vi que llegó tan lejos. Viendo esa pelea alguien me empezó a ver muy extraño por lo cual yo me alejé. Corrí por el pasillo pero me atacó por detrás. Intenté pelear pero me ganó causándome mucho daño, mas del que nunca habría imaginado. Me fui al cambiador sentándome intentando respirar, no podía más. Escucho los pasos de alguien corriendo y de repente habré la puerta repentinamente, era King, mi discípulo quien se preocupó mucho por mi en ese momento, antes de que ocurriera lo peor:

King-Maestro está bien?

Armor King-No puedo…

King-Maestro!

Armor King-Lo siento, no quería arruinar tu victoria, felicitaciones…

King-No diga eso, maestro! Maestro!

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que escuché.

Triunfo y comprensión (King)

Luego del torneo anterior y todo lo que pasó con Marduk me di cuenta que fue un error dejarlo ir por algo que vi en la televisión: "luchador con máscara de felino negro comete acciones brutales en la lucha".

Ese era Marduk haciendo quedar mal a mi maestro. Me prometí que nuevamente lo iba a encontrar para otra vez derrotarlo por deshonrar a Armor King, y para mi suerte un nuevo torneo tekken se estaba abriendo. Obviamente me anoté, pero esta vez la incertidumbre era mayor, porqué Marduk hizo esto? Llegué a entender que quería ganar la pelea con Armor King por dinero para sus padres, pero luego de excederse asesinándolo, porque se burló de él? Qué asunto personal podría ser que tuviera con él? Esas dudas estaban matándome. Fui al lugar del torneo y de prisa quería encontrar a Marduk para acabarlo, pero para mi mala suerte no me encontré a él sino a Julia.

Julia-King hola

King-Hola

Julia-Que haces aquí? Porque viniste esta vez? Dinero o algo mas?

King-Nada en especial, bueno, nos vemos adiós

En ese momento salí corriendo porque sabía que sino ella e iba a interponer en mi camino y no le parecería correcta la razón de mi pelea.

Estaba caminando buscando a Marduk para acabar con esto de una vez y nuevamente, y para mi mala suerte, aparece julia. Y como me lo esperaba se enteró la razón de mi pelea y no estaba de acuerdo.

Julia-Es vengarse no recuperar el honor de nadie.

King-Humillaron a mi maestro!

Julia-Crees que Armor King hubiera querido esto?

Me quede mudo sin saber que decir, pero sabía que mi decisión era la correcta. La charla llego a un punto en el que no había otra alternativa para arreglar las cosas que no fuera luchando, el que ganara era el que elegiría como tienen que pasar las cosas. Luego de una ardua pelea logré dar el golpe fina, y estaba feliz, porque sabía que las cosas pasarían a mi manera.

Sin más que perder, fui a buscar a Marduk. Cuando lo encontré me dijo algo que me desconcertó, ahora pelearía justamente. En un momento creí que era mentira pero luego a medida que avanzaba la lucha noté que era verdad. Esa pelea se puede decir que fue una de las luchas que mas exhausto me dejó, pero luego de los movimientos adecuados logré ganar. El me dijo que acepta su derrota, pero luego de esa pelea no podía dejar que todo termine así, fue una de las mejores peleas de mi vida, por lo que le ofrecí aliarnos y hacer equipo de lucha. El aceptó, y empezamos una cadena de lucha dos contra dos interminable en la que siempre estábamos dispuestos en dar todo de nosotros.

Luego de conocer a Marduk y toda esa experiencia que viví con él, desde la enemistad a la amistad, pude entender que la gente no siempre es mala porque quiere, sino que lo es porque realmente lo necesita, no les dan más oportunidad. Una de esas personas es Marduk, que la única oportunidad que tuvo para hacer dinero para sus padres era en peleas empezando desde la calle, era obvio que no se iba a convertir en una buena persona luego de sucesos tan duros que tuvo que soportar. A veces solo hay que entender a la gente mejor, antes que juzgar.


End file.
